Strange things happen
by boredwithlife333
Summary: Basically a story about Kel and Dom... It's a KelDom, if you haven't noticed..
1. Chapter 1

Strange things happen…

Chap. 1

"Well?" Kel asked expectantly. "What do you think?"

She was showing off her new glaive tricks.

"Wow." Her friends said, impressed.

"I thought they'd be useful in battle," Kel replied, laughing. "You know, by slicing the enemy to shreds."

"Ouch." Neal said, wincing. Then, changing the subject, "You know the ball tonight-"

"What ball?" Owen asked, shocked.

In her mind, Kel asked the same question.

"You know the one with…" Neal droned.

Kel grimaced. A stupid ball **and** Neal lecturing. Great.

"See you there." Neal said jauntily.

Kel pasted a smile on her face. 'Get ready for torture, Kel' She thought to herself. She knew some were thinking the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

(A/N) Whoops. Forgot the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns all!

'Mithros! Could this ball get any more boring?' Kel sighed.

Now she was starting to sound like Raoul. "Care to dance?" A voice said behind her. Kel whirled around. Dom.

"Not really, but, sure." She replied.

Later that night…

Kel looked back on the dance. As usual, her heart beat triple time. The night had been relatively good, but she doubted Dom actually wanted to dance with her. He probably went up there on a dare.

She tossed in her bed, sighing. She had to stop worrying this stuff! Now was time to sleep…

(A/N) Sorry about the (very) short chapters. This is my first fanfic. Be gentle if you're going to review! (Helpful criticism is needed! I have writer's block!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How about a game of truth or dare?" Neal asked to Kel, Dom, Alanna, Yuki, and George, one boring day at Corus.

"Truth or dare…" Yuki asked.

"It's a Tortallan game," explained Kel. "If you pick truth, you have to answer the question they give to you, well, truthfully. If you pick dare, you've got to do whatever they tell you."

"Sounds fun!" Yuki exclaimed. "Let's play."

1 hour, 14 truths, and 9 dares later…

Alanna went. "Truth or dare, Dom."

He answered easily, "Dare."

Alanna smirked evilly. "I dare you… to-"

"WOLSET!!!!" Raoul shouted. "GET YOUR BUTT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!" He winced. When the Giantkiller was in a bad mood, it was not a pretty sight. Particularly right after somebody had just trashed his entire room, and hung his clothes all over the door. (A/N: One of the dares. I don't envy Wolset at the minute, but it was his own fault, he chose dare.)

Dom smiled. "It was nice knowing you Corporal. I guess we'll continue tomorrow, if you're not dead by then."

As Dom sank into his bed, he wondered what Alanna would have made him do. He probably knew though. She had figured out a while ago he liked Kel… well a bit more than like.

_Aren't you disappointed?_

Who in the Black God's name is this? Neal, are you pulling some prank on me?

_Well stupid, since you don't know, I'll tell you. I'm you're conscience and I KNOW you like Kel._

Oh, shut up.

_Hey! How rude!_

Do I really sound like this in real life? I hope not.

_Grr…_

Well? What else do you have to say… or is it I…?

_ignores_

Ahem…

_continues ignoring_

Well, if you're not going to say anything, I'm going to sleep.

_Fine, but I won't stop bugging you…_

**A/N: Well? Please tell me what you thought of it. I don't care if it sucks, which it probably does, and I don't really care if you yell at me for what a terrible writer and updater I am. That was a really long run-on sentence…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"WHAT?"

Dom glared murderously at Alanna. "I'm sorry, but I could have sworn I heard you incorrectly."

Alanna smiled innocently at him. "No, I'm pretty sure your hearing's fine. By the way, before I forget, what color do you want your casket to be?"

A couple minutes ago…

_Dom weaved quickly through the mess hall, before a voice calling his name made him stop. Whirling around, he saw Alanna grinning at him._

"_Sergeant, I believe you owe me a dare. I want you to go, find Kel, and ki-" She was cut off abruptly by George elbowing her in the ribs. As she glared at him, he gave her an I-thought-we-talked-about-not-embarrassing-Dom-or-Kel-even-further look. For a minute both seemed to be locked in a glaring match. In the end, one pair of eyes won._

"_As I was saying, Dom, I want you to go to Kel and challenge her to a tilting match._

_Dom got the feeling that wasn't was she was going to say originally._

_As her words struck a chord in his mind, he looked at her, gaping. George looked mildly surprised. In hushed tones, he whispered to her, "Are you sure? You might actually get him killed!" As the Lioness grinned wickedly back at him, he sighed in resigned defeat. Tangling with the ever-moody Lady Knight once was more than enough for a month._

Bracing himself mentally, he walked up to Kel.

"Err…Ke-" he stuttered nervously. She grinned up at him. "I know, I heard the dare." Seeing his doubtful look, she chuckled. "Kinda hard to miss, don't you think?"

He grinned. "So…"

"Yes, meet me at the training grounds this afternoon." She replied. "But Dom?" she called to his retreating back.

Dom half-turned. "Yes?"

"Prepare to die."

As he walked a way, he smiled wryly. To die, indeed.

**A/N: Sorry for making you wait 6 months to update. See? Told you I was bad at that! (rubs back of head sheepishly) Anyways, I apologize profusely for putting extremely short chapters. I'm going to try to make the next one longer. Ta:P**


	5. Chapter 5

Strange things happen…

Chapter 5

"Oof! Ow…"

For the seventh time that day, Domitan of Masbolle found himself laying eagle spread on the jousting court. Kel looked down at him, worried.

"You okay, Dom?" she asked. "Goddess, I didn't expect you to fly _that _far!"

"You underestimate yourself, my dear lady knight," Dom grunted, struggling to rise. "After seeing multiple of your opponent lying as I myself am, you would think you'd have a clear approximation of your skill."

Kel fought a smile. "Quit the flowery language Dom. Do you need a hand up?"

He shook his head, boosting himself to his feet. At that moment, Tobe walked in. "Mister Dom," he said, walking up to he sergeant, "Mister Neal wants your advice on something. He says it's urgent."

Dom rolled his eyes. "Urgent, huh? Probably wants to bore me with hours of tedious poetry that he wrote. Mithros's shield, he's already married! You'd think he'd realize that Yuki _doesn't want it_!" He sighed and saluted elegantly at Kel. "Until later, Kel. Meathead calls!"

At that, Kel grinned at him.

Later that day…

As Kel meandered aimlessly through the gardens, her thoughts kept drifting towards a certain person. Spotting a red rose, she sighed. "Time to do the inevitable." She muttered under her breath. She picked it, avoiding the briars, and plopped down onto a nearby bench. One by one, she plucked of petals, all the while chanting under her breath, "He l-l-likes me, he likes me not." What a coward I am, she thought, disgusted with herself. Likes?

_He likes me,_

_He likes me not,_

_He likes me,_

_He likes me not,_

_He likes me,_

_He likes me not,_

_He likes me,_

_He likes me not,_

_He likes me,_

_He likes me not,_

Kel cursed inwardly. Why did she have to pick a rose, for goodness sake? And why did roses have to have so many _cursed_ petals? Outwardly, she felt someone sit next to her. She glanced up. Dom. Why was she not surprised?

He flashed her a grin. "He loves me, he loves me not, or just willful destruction of plants."

Kel scowled at him. "What do you think? Besides, it's not like you've ever been so desperate as to do this."

Dom propped his chin in his hand. "Actually…"

Her head shot up. "You have? Who? Why?"

"Because I was pretty sure she didn't like me back."

Kel looked at him, interested, if not disappointed. "Why?" she asked.

He looked back at her, serious for once. "Because she had the best heart, was loved by all, one of my best friend, and… beautiful. I'd follow her to the ends of the earth, just to keep her safe."

She had got down to the last petals. "Who is she?" Kel asked, trying to sound light hearted.

Dom's face suddenly closed. "That," he remarked, choosing his words carefully. "I'll keep to myself."

_He likes me,_

_He likes me not,_

_He likes me,_

_He likes me…_

She had gotten down to the final petal.

_Not…_

Dom looked at her expectantly. "So?" he prompted.

"Not." She replied quietly. "He likes me not."

Dom was confused; who wouldn't like Kel? "Who is it?"

She looked at him, surprised. "You don't know?"

He shook his head.

Kel nearly smacked her head with frustration. "It's _you_! Every day for ten some years, and you still didn't figure out it was _you_!"

Dom looked at her, stunned into silence. Me? He wondered. Me? All this time… "Well," he finally croaked out. "I guess the flower was right. I don't like you, I-"

It was too late. Kel had already stood up, Yamani mask in place, and walked away, leaving Dom staring bewildered after her. What did I say? He wondered.

"_I don't like you, I-"_

His face blanched. She couldn't have taken it that was, could she have?

He stood up face grim.

"I have to go find Kel." He muttered.

As soon as Kel had reached her rooms and shut the door, she collapsed onto the floor. For the first time in many years, tears came pouring down her face. Stupid, she thought. Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could I have done that right after he told me about his crush?

Stuck in her pit of self-misery, she didn't realize the door had opened. When she felt a touch on her shoulder, she instinctively flinched away. Looking up, she saw the one and only-

Dom's P.O.V.

When Kel looked up at me, I almost died then and there. Her face was wet, her eyes bright with unshed tears. My mind was racing. Did I do this? Every tear felt like a blow.

"I'm sorry," I said, quietly, "I didn't mean-"

She cut me off. "It's okay Dom." Her voice, rasping and heartbroken, completely tore my heart in half. "You don't have to comfort me."

That did it. I knelt impulsively, and hugged her awkwardly. She stiffened.

"Kel," I whispered. "You didn't hear me finish. I don't like you, I love you." She pulled away abruptly. I took that as a sign she didn't return my feelings anymore. "Sorry, Kel," I said, "Since I broke your heart, you probably hate me. I'll won't bother you any more." I walked out of the room slowly, ready to wallow in a pit of self-pity. A slender hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Do you mean it?" she asked, eyes completely vulnerable.

I nodded.

She hugged me tightly. "Of course I still love you, you idiot!" Hesitantly, I returned the embrace.

"I'm truly sorry though, Kel." I whispered to her. "Please don't cry anymore."

"I won't," she said back. "I promise."

_Fin._

**A/N: So… yeah. Please review if you want an extra chapter or a sequel. Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers, theknightofkonoha**, **Crystaltyger07, beth (thanks for the advice!), XxtomoyoXchan93xX, oirishgoddess, cynic.in.a.fishbowl, laurentitmus, ThJaFl, no1 angel knight, ladyknight101101, coppereyes, princessofcrown101, fire dragonheart, and xxTunstall Chickxx.**


End file.
